Sex and Scully
by thexxit
Summary: I think the title says it all. However, for a short summary: Mulder reflects on his new life with Scully.


Title: Sex and Scully  
Rating: NC-17. Look the other way, kids!  
Spoilers: I really don't think so.  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would be doing this, on screen, and often. With the lights on.

Summary: I think the title says it all. However, for a short summary: Mulder reflects on his new life with Scully.

Another one from the archives. This is explicit at times, so please read with caution if you are sensitive to that or under the age that you should be reading this.

Reviews, questions, comments, all are welcome, please!

* * *

She's insatiable. We've just had the most intense round of sex I think I've ever had in my life, and after a bit of cuddling I'm ready to pass out, but Scully has begun kissing my shoulder. One of her arms found its way across my sweaty chest and her fingers are running up and down my other bicep.

"Scully, god, come on. I'm not 18 anymore, actually I'm practically double that. Just… give me a while to rest. I mean, you came, I know you did."

"Mmm, I did," she coos in my ear. God, she makes me feel good. "Three times actually. I really loved that thing you did with your mouth."

"Three? I think that's a lot, Scully. I mean, I don't think I've done that for another woman before. I think it's pretty impressive; shouldn't it, I don't know, tire you out?"

"I think it gave me more energy."

Ever since I gave her that one, almost chaste, less-than-I-wanted kiss on New Year's, she's been on me like white on rice. I seriously thought when she drove me home that night and I was hopped up on pills that she would tuck me in and go home. Instead, she tucked us both in, buck naked, and in the morning we fucked like we'd been doing it all our lives. It wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was the most perfect sex I've ever had. We were so in tune with each other.

We did it twice before noon, when the pain in my arm was too much for me to handle. I should have known at that point that I had a situation on my hands. My personal doctor, the one who I checks my forehead if I so much as sneeze, told me to suck it up and do her again, never mind that I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. We've been doing this ever since. Not during working hours, of course. My Scully enjoys her sex, but she's never been much of a rule breaker.

I shiver a bit. She's doing that thing to my ear that I never knew felt good before. Though I am absolutely exhausted, I feel a little stirring in the nether regions.

"Are you sure you were celibate for seven years?" I ask her.

"Just about. I have a lot to make up for." One of her legs has found it's way across mine, the top of her thigh grazing my scrotum. It likes the attention.

"I think I've had more sex in these past three months than in my entire life."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Are you like this with every man you're with?"

"Mulder," she purred, "Do you really want to know about my experiences with my previous sexual partners? Or would you like to try something new?"

No, I would not like to hear about her experiences with her previous sexual partners. In fact, I like to think Scully has forgotten all about her previous partners, that's just how good I am. I want to be better and bigger and have more staying power than any of them. I want to make it so she can't handle the pleasure and begs me to stop before she explodes.

Suddenly I've got to give her three more orgasms before I can even think of resting. I lift myself up, rolling her onto her back and kissing her deeply, pressing my hand between her legs where it is very wet. I don't know what new thing we could do, especially since we have sex constantly in every position I can think of when we're not working. I think I've lost those ten stubborn pounds I was trying to shed.

I'm in a bit of an alpha male mood since the mention of her previous sexual partners, so I think I'll take charge this time. I'm sufficiently hard now, kissing her and fondling her breasts and crotch has done the trick.

"You have gorgeous tits, Scully, did you know that?"

"Tits?"

"Oh, I have to fuck you senseless but I can't say the word tits?"

"You can say whatever you want, Mulder, if you do that thing with your mouth again."

"Yes, ma'am!"

XxX

"Oh god, oh god… oh, Mulder… god!"

Music to my ears. Currently, Scully is under me, bent in half, her thighs pressed together, and her legs thrown over my left shoulder. I'm plowing into her roughly – but not too deep, she's complained about that before – and she is making her pleasure very well known. I can feel her body go rigid and her inner muscles clench at me. Her orgasm is hard, and I feel mine start right along with her. I slide her legs off my shoulder, down my arm and manage to flip her onto her stomach without totally pulling out. I cover her body, keeping her legs pressed together, and slam into her twice before I let go.

"Fuck!" I cry out. I'm not sure if I have anything left to ejaculate anymore, but whatever I have, she's got it.

I collapse onto her, my body covering hers fully, my dick still inside her. I can't catch my breath, I can't move. It's pretty cozy on top of her anyway. My face is pressed against he side of her head.

"Comfy?" she asks.

"Mmm, don't make me move, Scully. I might be dead right now, I'm not sure."

"I feel your heart beating."

"You are the sexiest lover I've ever had. That was incredible."

"Get off me, Mulder, I'm tired."

That's my Scully. I slide off of her, as requested, and groan a little as I pull out of her. We're messy and sticky, and the entire room reeks of sex. I love it.

"Should we shower?" she asks, not moving.

"And get rid of the evidence? Never. Frohike will never believe me."

"Please, do not bring up his name in our bed."

"Our bed, huh?" I roll her over to face me and cuddle up with her. I know she hates it, but she's being indulgent. It's part of the give and take of our new sexual relationship. "We should carve our names into the headboard."

"Do whatever you want, Mulder. I'm going to sleep."

"I was just thinking about that e-mail I got before we left the office. You know, there could possibly be something there. It's not only the Irish who have stories of the banshee woman foretelling death, it's common in Scottish, Welsh and Norse folklore. The name may have come to America via immigrants, but the legends were here as well for some time before European settlers arrived."

"First of all, Mulder, why is it always a woman foreshadowing death? Second of all, a lot of people who believe in things like banshees are people who are frightened of the woods at night. There was no artificial light back then. The dark woods were mysterious and creepy. Most likely it's just a nocturnal wild animal of some sort."

"Scully, you know a wild animal could not get in there."

"No, it couldn't. Maybe the animal came in after. Maybe the person who did it brought the animal along. Maybe the murderer has some type of animal fetish and thinks himself as a wild animal of sorts. We can check it out if you want, simply because it'll be around Matty's birthday and I can visit while we're near San Diego anyway, or we can look for a legitimate case in the area if you come to your senses. Your call."

"Jeez, we have to see Bill?"

"Yes, we have to see Bill."

"I doubt I'll be invited to Matthew's birthday, anyway."

"I'm inviting you. You can be my date."

"Well, when you put it that way…. Are you going to tell Big Brother Bill and your mom and everyone about us."

She sighs loudly. "I don't know, Mulder. I hate telling them about any relationship I'm in. I think they've only met one boyfriend of mine since I left home, and even that was an accident."

"They've already met me, Scully. Besides, I'm not ordinary *boyfriend*."

"Oh no?"

"No. I'm the love of your life. The man you're going to spend forever with. I'm the best lover you've ever had, the most loving, caring, giving person you've been with. I'm your partner. I can bring you to orgasm six times in one night."

"Five."

"I'm pretty sure I counted six."

"Let's just play it by ear with my family, okay? I'm not going to hide anything, but I'm not going to outright tell them either."

"Okay. I love you, Scully." I kiss her head and she gives in and snuggles up into me, getting cozy.

"Shut up, Mulder. Let me sleep."

That's my Scully. It doesn't hurt. I know she loves me. She shows me everyday, and I bet Big Brother Bill will know exactly where I stand in his baby sister's life after the birthday party. I don't plan on hiding anything either.


End file.
